gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania Lords Of Shadow Top Characters
Castlevania Lords Of Shadow Castlevania: Lords of Shadow is a video game in the Castlevania series developed by Mercury Steam and Kojima Productions and published by Konami. Lords of Shadow was released in late 2010 for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3. The Microsoft Windows port was released in August 2013.5 Lords of Shadow is an action-adventure game set in Southern Europe during the Middle Ages. A reboot to the franchise, the story focuses on Gabriel Belmont's quest to defeat a malevolent force known as the Lords of Shadow and revive his wife. The player controls Gabriel in 3D environments as he uses melee skills to defeat enemies and solves puzzles to move through the game. The game was originally announced as Lords of Shadow with no connection to the Castlevania series mentioned. This was done to keep their plans to radically change the direction of the Castlevania mythos a secret and to prevent the announcement of the game from upstaging another series release, Castlevania Judgment. Hideo Kojima, creator of the Metal Gear series, helped produce the title. The music was composed by Spanish composer Óscar Araujo, who was acclaimed for his work on the game. The game sold well and received positive reviews from video game publications. It was praised for new elements it provided to the franchise, although this was also the subject of criticism as it did not retain traits from previous Castlevania games. Konami requested that the development team produce more titles related to Lords of Shadow. This includes two sequels titled Castlevania: Lords of Shadow – Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Dracula Name: Gabriel Belmont Age: Immortality Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Gabriel Belmont, later known as Dracula and Dracul, is a knight from the 11th century and the main character of the Castlevania: Lords of Shadow saga. He was originally a member of the Brotherhood of Light, an elite group of holy knights who protected and defended the innocent against supernatural threats. But after defeating the ultimate evil, losing everything he loved on his quest, and obtaining immense power from an ancient demon, he became the most powerful vampire in history, known as Dracula, and started a war upon the world and the God he had once served. Alucard Name: Trevor Belmont Age: Immortality Gender: Male Nationality: Germany Alucard, previously known as Trevor Belmont, is a protagonist of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. His quest begins 25 years after the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. He is the son of Gabriel Belmont and the father of Simon Belmont. As he discovered what happened to his father and knowing his own fate, Trevor decides to begin his journey to Dracula's castle in order to destroy the vampire lord. During his quest, Trevor is turned into a vampire himself and given the name Alucard. He also appears in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, playing an important role in his father's journey of redemption. Carmilla Name: Carmilla Age: Immortality Gender: Female Nationality: Germany Carmilla is the Queen of the Vampires in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow and the second Lord of Shadow that Gabriel Belmont encounters and defeats. She returns in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 once again and tries to prevent Gabriel from leaving the castle.